happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 13: Help From The Outside Worlds
As the call ended, the battle raged on, the team was starting to fail. All of a sudden, the energy collector switched to a different place entirely. Two penguins came out, both being Adélie penguins. "Well well well, what do we have here?" One of them said. "I don't know, but it looks as if they need help." By now, everyone and everything stopped. Erik came over to see what the deal was. "Who are you two?" "My name is Esequiel." "And mine is Josesito." "How did you find us?" Erik asked. "We'll explain later. Do you guys need our help?" "Well, it would be a fine pleasure if you did." "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" As the new recruits came, the battle continued. With the two new penguins geared up with armour, things were getting easier, but it soon got harder as the replicators increased speed. "Hey, what happens if I tickle one of these?" Esequiel asked. "First off, we don't know. Second, don't try. And third, what gave you the idea of doing that?" Jack asked. "Don't know, It's just a thing in our... never mind." Though Esequiel knew not to, Josesito accidentally lost his USNET device before the topic came up. "Wait, what's your friend doing?" Adult Mumble asked as they continued to destroy/deflect the missiles. "Josesito? What are you doing? Don't do it!" Esequiel said. "What was that? I couldn't hear what you said." Josesito said as he tickled one of the missiles. This made the missile explode, but it didn't end there, there were missiles near to that one. This caused a chain reaction that exploded every missile that was deployed. Everyone was speechless. "Oh, meant to do that." "I know, he must of lost his USNET device. Here, I'll put it there and- voilà, does it work?" Erik asked. "I think, what did you guys say?" "Oh, you weren't meant to to that. But now that we know what it does. You two can go near the portal, try to get rid of any that come near." Jack said as the portal reverted to it's original destination. "What just happened. Oh, now I see, time to make things a lot more harder!" Vincentine said, all of a sudden, an armada of missiles came. With the replicators deploying ten every second. "Okay, lets see how this works out." Christina said. "Vincentine, you're going down." Everyone said. "Now guys, this couldn't be a battle without us." A new voice said. The portal opening to another universe. This time, 5 Emperor penguins, and one Snowy Owl came out. As they did, the portal reverted back. "Great, now I have this to deal with." Vincentine said. "Esequiel, Josesito, you keep doing what you do best. Half of us will assist these guys." Mumble, Adult Mumble, and (D)Mumble said, before going to the new guys. "So, who are you and how did you find us?" "We'll explain, let's just say we know Vincent. But, My name is Elle, this is Jess, Flora, Jordan, Analysis and Pixy." "Okay then, lets get you suited up. You guys got any training?" "Well, Jordan is an Ex-SAS Agent, Analysis can use his talons, well, obviously, since he's the Snowy Owl. And I, can hack into Vincent's computer systems, but only for short periods of time." "That's awesome, now, let the battle commence." And so it did. And even with Vincentine's replicators at their max speed (50 missiles a second), it wasn't enough. Pixy could hack so that the replicators stop for 10 seconds, before continuing for 20 seconds. Analysis could split any missile into quarters. Any missiles that went by would be punched by Jordan. And even those that survived would have to get past the team, along with Esequiel and Josesito. "Grrr, this is getting really tough." Vincentine said as the 500 replicators went down to 300 in less than a minute. It went down to 50 in just 3 minutes. By now the replicators reached their absolute limit – 100 missiles a second. That's 5,000 missiles each second. But with Pixy controlling the way they fired, it was easy. Eventually, the last missile ever to fire went directly toward Vincentine, immobilising him. "Quickly Jack, now that we've go time, you can build it." Andrew advised. "Build what?" Everyone else asked. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters